With or Without You
by Cap'NCupcake
Summary: The 2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship was . . . different. POSSIBLE SPOILERS FOR 2X16 Kurt/Blaine


**POSSIBLE SPOILERS FROM 2X16, "ORIGINAL SONG"**

* * *

The 2011 Western Ohio Regionals Championship was . . . different.

New Directions was up first. When Rachel walked through those back curtains, Kurt had to hide a groan of distaste. Not again. But when she belted out the first few lyrics and Kurt didn't recognize it as a Journey song, he had to check the program. He was extremely surprised to see '_by Rachel Berry_' next to both of the songs' titles.

They had written their own songs.

Was that even legal? Could they do that?

Kurt was surprised that it wasn't actually half bad.

As the performance continued and the rest of New Directions joined Rachel, the crowd grew more and more in love and the scowl on Wes's face grew, as well. He was already pissed at Kurt about Pavarotti and then the whole "let's throw the competition and rub our gayness in the homophobic judge's face" thing. This was just the icing on top of a disgusting, crumbling cake of failure.

After the songs ended and confetti slushies were thrown at the crowd (which Kurt definitely wasn't expecting) the theater erupted in applause, quickly leading to a standing ovation (from everybody except Wes, who pouted moodily in his seat with crossed arms and a protruded bottom lip).

The Warblers were up next. Kurt would being lying if he said he was really nervous. He was _fucking terrified_. Not only was he singing one of the leads of a flirty duet in front of hundreds of people who would be watching him like a hawk and judging his singing and his dancing and everything about him, but he'd also be singing one of the leads of a flirty duet in front of hundreds of people who would be watching him like a hawk and judging his singing and his dancing and everything about him _with the boy that he loved_. He was pretty sure he stopped breathing for a few seconds before the performance started.

Thankfully, however, the duet went fabulously. He only got lost in Blaine's eyes once but luckily it wasn't his turn to sing, so all was well. The rest of the Warblers' performances were grand and gay (in both senses of the word). Whether the judges enjoyed it or not, the crowd sure as hell loved them, and by the smiles on most of the Warblers' faces, that's really all that mattered to them. Kurt will admit, however, that his favorite part was the hug Blaine pulled him into at the end of their final song, leaving him breathless and flushed and wanting that strong, full chest up against his own and those warm, tight arms around his waist once more.

Last came Aural Intensity. Knowing Sue, Kurt was expecting something crazy and dangerous and possibly life-threatening for the performers and/or the crowd.

But when he heard the strangely all too familiar piano keys starting the song off, Kurt felt his jaw drop.

Now, "Jesus Is My Friend" isn't exactly Kurt's usual type of music. But during his father's heart attack, Carole offered he stay at the Hudson house, just until Burt was better at least. He sadly agreed, deciding it'd be better to stay with them than in an empty house where everything either reminded him of his deceased mother or his possibly-soon-to-be-deceased father. During the same time, Finn was apparently discovering his "spirituality" or something equally as preposterous. His new theme song was found on YouTube by some stupid band named Sonseed and was sung almost nonstop. No matter how much Kurt hated the song, he would have to admit that it was extremely catchy and got stuck in your head far too easily. He still found himself humming it quietly at times while doing laundry or studying history.

So when the Aural Intensity dancers pranced on to stage, singing loudly with fake show smiles and dressed as different religious figures (was that supposed to be Moses or Abraham?) Kurt had to do everything he could not to laugh. As he bit his bottom lip fiercely, Kurt glanced at Blaine sitting next to him who seemed to be having the same problem. He was gripping the arm rests like a vice and shaking his head from side to side.

"I will not laugh," Kurt heard him mumble quietly, his voice shaking a bit as he spoke. Blaine's forehead scrunched up adorably in concentration and the corners of his mouth turned up ever so slightly. "I will not laugh."

Kurt tried sticking to the same plan. It seemed simple enough. He thought of dead puppies and having to shop at thrift stores for his entire wardrobe.

But not even the thought of dirty, unfashionable, hand-me-down clothes could prevent Kurt from the loud guffaw that escaped his lips when Sue Sylvester stepped from behind the curtains, dressed as Jesus himself. Blaine erupted into a fit of giggles not at the sight of the nationally ranked cheerleading coach in a beard and a white tracksuit but at the, "Bitch, don't make me cut you!" glare Wes sent Kurt after his little outburst. When he earned a similar glare, it just made him laugh more. Blaine soon found himself being dragged out of his seat and down the aisle, through the large double doors and into the waiting room by a still-giggly Kurt.

As they collapsed onto an empty, nearby couch and tried to control their laughter, Blaine shook his head. "She was _not _dressed as _Jesus_, was she? That's just..." He trailed off and shook his head once more in astonishment.

Kurt's laughter died down to a smile as he nodded sadly at Blaine. "I'm actually thinking that those might just be her pajamas. She already thinks she's president. I wouldn't be surprised if she claimed she created mankind, too."

"Amazing," Blaine muttered, truly sounding awed as he tapped his fingers lightly against his thigh.

"Seeing as how she somehow actually made it _work_," Kurt said with an impressed nod, "makes it even more amazing."

Blaine grinned and looked over at the boy beside him. "You were great out there, you know?" he stated, staring straight in Kurt's intimidating eyes. As he blushed and looked away, Blaine brought a knuckle up under his chin, forcing Kurt to look back up at him. Blaine found his flushed cheeks and the small smile playing on his lips strangely appealing. "I mean it," he said, his voice slightly breathless.

Kurt smiled widely up at Blaine with adoration in his eyes. His smile soon faltered, however, and he glanced away guiltily, making Blaine drop his hand and stare in concern. "I have to tell you something," Kurt quietly muttered, glancing up from his lap quickly to make sure Blaine was paying attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked. His voice was full of concern and curiosity, and his eyebrows furrowed together in confusion.

Kurt stared at his lap in silence. Taking a deep breath, he glanced back up into Blaine's eyes before speaking. "Karofsky was expelled," he said quickly and quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. As soon as the words escaped his lips, Kurt broke his and Blaine's eye contact, not wanting to see the other boy's reaction.

It took several seconds before Kurt heard a stammered, "_What_?" that made him turn and face Blaine. His face was etched with confusion and shock and . . . was that _anger_? "Why? How?"

Kurt shook his head sadly. "I don't exactly know. Finn hardly told me anything." He paused and pursed his lips. "But Karofsky's gone. For good."

"So is this it?" Blaine's voice was surprisingly cold and harsh.

Kurt paused. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're obviously going back to McKinley, right?" Kurt hesitated and gnawed on his lip lightly in thought before nodding sadly. Blaine shook his head with a bitter smirk. "What about Dalton, Kurt? What about the Warblers? I thought you were finally fitting in here." He couldn't exactly help the slight edge to his voice. Blaine knew he was being selfish about this whole thing, but he didn't care at the moment.

Kurt scoffed. Blaine wasn't the only one who could give attitude. "I'm finally _pretending_ to fit in here." Blaine huffed in frustration and crossed his arms over his chest. "Blaine," Kurt sighed. "Dalton's . . . Dalton is fantastic. It really is. Everyone is so nice and caring and kind. There's a no bullying policy that has saved me from slushie facials for the past few months. The classes are challenging for once, and the Warblers are just plain amazing."

Kurt paused to recollect his thoughts, not daring to look back over at Blaine. "But I don't belong at Dalton. And you know that." He heard Blaine sigh. "Dalton Academy – with its uniforms and its rules and its fancy paintings of old guys in the hallway – may be home for you, Blaine," Kurt said, glancing at him from the corner of his eye, "but it's far from home for me."

Blaine had thankfully stopped his hissy fit but now he looked more sad than mad. "But . . ." he stuttered, shaking his head a bit and staring sadly at his lap. "But what about me?" Kurt had to use all of his willpower not to melt at the look Blaine shot him then, all sad and hurt and pleading. He just wanted to grab hold of him and pull Blaine to his chest and hug him forever.

"Can I be honest with you?" Kurt asked, not even waiting for an answer from Blaine before speaking again. "You were really the only reason I thought about staying."

Blaine swallowed the lump in his throat and stared at Kurt in silence. "I don't wanna lose you, Kurt," he whispered with wide eyes and a small shake of the head.

Kurt sadly smiled down at him, blinking back tears. "You're not going to lose me, Blaine. Far from it. You've become my best friend these past few months. I won't let a simple school transfer change that. Just think about it like before I came to Dalton. You'll send me strangely encouraging one-worded text messages. I'll force you to come shopping with me. We'll eat at Breadstix together like it's going out of style. We'll be fine." He grabbed Blaine's hand suddenly, sending chills down his spine, and squeezed it reassuringly. "I promise."

Blaine smiled and turned his gaze back to the empty waiting room in front of them. It took all of his self-control not to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder. It'd be so easy to just lean his head down. "Have you told Wes yet?" Blaine asked after a few, silent seconds.

Kurt let out a quiet laugh filled with relief. "Oh, God no!" he exclaimed, shaking his head and making Blaine laugh a bit as well. "He's already mad at me for killing off Pavarotti even though I tried to tell him I was terrible with animals when you guys gave him to me."

"We really should have listened."

"And, I don't want to be rude, especially because they're going to be my very own glee club again soon, but I'm kind of hoping New Directions lose and the Warblers get first. At least then Wes won't be so upset. Maybe happy. Joyful, even?" Kurt turned to look at Blaine, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Hmm. Joyful. I do not believe I've ever seen such an expression upon Wesley's face before," Blaine said wistfully, shaking his head and pursing his lips in mock concentration.

Kurt sighed heavily but still with a small smile on his lips. "Then I guess you had better say goodbye to my lovely face before he smashes it in with his gavel."

Blaine laughed quietly once more before they settled in a comfortable, companionable silence. He sighed before saying softly, "I'm gonna miss you, Kurt."

Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand once more. Blaine had hardly realized they were still holding hands. It just felt so natural and content. "I'm gonna miss you, too, Blaine."

xoxo

"Aha! Suck it, Hudson! Suck it _hard!_" Puck screamed loudly, throwing down his game controller in celebration.

Kurt shook his head slowly from his position on the couch, turning the page of his newest copy of _Vogue_ with gentle hands. He was letting Blaine borrow it next and Kurt knew how much a bent page would irk him. "You do realize," he stated, glancing over at the boys sitting on the floor in front of him, "that you sound like some crazy gay porn, right?"

"Wanna join?" Puck asked with that annoying little smirk of his although his eyes never left the screen.

"Ew," Finn said quietly, biting his lip and concentrating hard on the game in front of him. "Yeah! Who's the one doing the sucking now, huh?"

Kurt wrinkled his nose in disgust at the images that immediately flew through his brain. When the doorbell rang throughout the house, he got up slowly. "I got it," he said needlessly. Carole and Burt were on a much-needed date and the boys were so engrossed by the TV in front of them, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if they didn't even notice him get up and leave.

Kurt rolled his eyes before opening up the front door. "Blaine?" he exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Before saying anything at all, Blaine rushed to Kurt, enveloping him tightly in a hug and burying his head in the crook of Kurt's neck. Kurt just felt so strong and soft and he smelt so good. How Blaine had gone an entire week without actually seeing Kurt was beyond him.

Kurt chuckled a bit before hugging back. "It's good to see you, too," he said lightly, but there was sincerity in his voice, as well. They had planned to get together some time during the week, but Rachel was going crazy now that New Directions were going to Nationals and insisted that Kurt help her write a song. Also, Tina and Mike were having relationship problems so Kurt obviously had to help them out while keeping out of the way of the newly-reunited Finchel, helping Puck get into Lauren's pants, and catching up on homework. The one day Kurt was finally free happened to be Blaine's great grandmother's birthday. Blaine tried to skip dinner but Kurt insisted he stay. She was turning 97 after all. They could hang out during her next birthday while she lay peacefully in an urn on the Andersons' mantel.

They knew it would be hard staying such good friends when Kurt transferred back to McKinley. They just didn't know it'd be _this_ hard to hang out with each other.

"I missed you," Blaine mumbled into Kurt's neck.

Kurt tried not to shiver as Blaine's hot breath spread over his collar bone. "I missed you, too," he whispered as a blush slowly crept to his cheeks.

Blaine reluctantly stepped back and dropped his arms to his side. "I need to talk to you," he said with a blunt nod.

"Oh, uh, okay," Kurt stuttered, grabbing on to Blaine's forearm to pull him the rest of the way in the house before closing the door. "Just go on up to my room. I'll be there in a second."

With yet another nod, Blaine started ascending the stairs and Kurt went towards the living room. Blaine stopped, however, when he heard a loud, "Yeah, you like that, don't you, you _slut!_" followed by a, "_Fuck!_" that sounded slightly more out of pleasure than anger.

"Do I wanna-" Blaine began, shooting a confused glance Kurt's direction.

He shook his head quickly and pursed his lips. "Not at all," Kurt said before continuing towards the living room.

With a deep breath, Blaine continued on up the stairs. He could do this. He might not have a song or tables to dance upon this time, but he could do this.

Blaine tentatively sat on the edge of Kurt's perfectly made bed and stared around the room. It was strange how familiar this room had actually become since he met Kurt. He knew that the book shelf in the corner was just for decoration because Kurt said there were far more important things to be doing than _reading_. He knew that the vanity table covered in all sorts of little bottles and tubes was strictly for his skin routine and his skin routine only. His hair was done in the hallway bathroom so the blow dryer would surely wake Finn up at an appropriate time. Blaine knew that the stereo was used daily for either glee club practice or just to listen to the newest GaGa hit. Blaine was usually there for the latter although Kurt's droning on about how Lady GaGa was far superior than Katy Perry usually cut over the music. Blaine really didn't mind.

Kurt finally opened the door and smiled apologetically. He placed his _Vogue_ magazine on his desk before sitting on the bed next to Blaine. He was scared to look at Kurt, knowing that as soon as Kurt stared at him with those gorgeous eyes of his, Blaine would be putty in his hands and never get out what he needed to.

"I'm almost done with it," Kurt said suddenly, breaking the awkward silence as Blaine stared at nothing but the magazine. "You'll probably have it by the end of the night." He paused. "Is that why you came over?"

Blaine shook his head mechanically, forgetting how to talk.

"Then what was it you needed to tell me?"

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He could do this. _I'm in love with you. I'm transferring to McKinley_. That simple. He could do it. "I had a song planned out."

Damn his mouth.

"What?" Kurt asked, clearly sounding confused. Blaine took another breath before opening his eyes and turning to face him.

"Misery. By Maroon 5? I was going to sing it to you and it was going to be amazing. But then Wes yelled at me because apparently it's rude to wake people up in the middle of the night to ask them to help you sing a song, and he said that after the GAP Attack, I wasn't allowed to make the Warblers help me serenade anyone. So I burned the instrumental version on to a CD but then on the way here, I dropped it and it broke. So now I can't serenade you. Which really sucks. Because I can say my feelings so much better through song and I suck at talking and end up rambling like an idiot." Blaine paused. His eyebrows furrowed in slight anger. "Just like I am now. Damn it, Blaine. Way to go and ruin _everything_-"

"Blaine!" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing at Blaine's hands to stop him. Blaine stared down at them, his mouth slightly agape. He'd never realized how_ soft _Kurt's hands were before. Blaine couldn't help the ideas popping in his head about how soft Kurt's hands would be on other parts of his body. "What are you talking about?" Kurt asked, bringing Blaine back to the conversation. "You were going to _serenade_ me?"

"Well, yeah. And then when the song ended, the Warblers were supposed to just, like, run away and disappear so then when you realized that I'm totally in love with you, too, you'd be so happy which would make me happy which would make me telling you that I'm transferring to McKinley with you ten times better, and then we'd kiss and make out and have our dirty ways with each other on your bed because you're bed is _so fucking soft_ and I really think it would make the whole experience a _lot_ more pleasurable, and oh, my God!" Blaine exclaimed with wide eyes as Kurt sat silently, his mouth hanging open in shock. "I wasn't supposed to say that part! David said it was creepy and nasty and not romantic _at all_, and oh, my God! What kind of hopeless romantic sucks at romance? I am _pathetic_. I'm-"

Kurt placed a gentle finger to Blaine's lips, making him stop talking immediately. "Can you please," he began quietly, his eyes set on the floor and his voice a bit breathless, "just shut up for five seconds?" Kurt felt Blaine nod next to him before removing his finger and glancing up at the boy. He didn't say anything for quite some time, just staring at Blaine and trying to figure out what the hell there was to say.

"You . . ." he started quietly, shaking his head a bit. "You're in love with me?"

Blaine nodded slowly. "Yes." His eyes were wide with anticipation, and Kurt couldn't help but notice the sweat forming on his brow thanks to his nerves. It was kind of adorable.

"And . . . you're transferring to McKinley?"

He nodded once more. "Mmhm." His Adam's Apple bobbed a bit as he swallowed nervously.

Kurt bit his bottom lip and turned his head a bit. "Wow," he said, his voice barely above a whisper.

Blaine stared down at his hands in his lap and tapped his foot anxiously. This was going terribly. If his original plan had worked, they'd be all over each other right now, but at the moment, Kurt was looking at everything but him. Maybe he'd been wrong. Maybe because Blaine didn't act on his feelings (or realize their full extent) fast enough, Kurt had moved on. He and Jeff _were_ acting awfully friendly during their last Warblers' rehearsal together...

"Why now?" Kurt suddenly asked, making Blaine jump a bit.

"...What?" he asked stupidly, looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Why now?" he repeated, looking at Blaine with intent eyes, demanding an answer.

Blaine shook his head and licked his lips. Why was his mouth suddenly so dry? He didn't speak immediately, deciding to take time to think about his words this time. That was the smart thing to do, anyways. "You know that phrase," he began with downcast eyes, "'You don't know what you have until it's gone'?" Blaine looked up in time to see Kurt nod silently.

Blaine hesitated before continuing. "I've always understood that quote. When I was seven, we had this dog, Lucky. I couldn't stand him. He smelled funny and he barked at neighbors and all he ever wanted to do was play fetch. One day, Lucky got hit by a semi truck and died instantly. I miss him so much sometimes. It's crazy. And then in middle school, I had this best friend, Luke. We'd play football together. He'd cheat off of all of my tests. We'd spend hours on end playing World of Warcraft-"

Kurt laughed suddenly, quickly bringing up a hand to cover his mouth. "You play WoW?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

Blaine turned away with a grin of his own. "I _used _to play," he insisted, shaking his head. "It's a very addicting game. You don't understand."

Kurt giggled once more before placing a gentle hand on Blaine's shoulder. "It's okay. We all have our game obsessions. I was addicted to Sims for a while. The grandma and the wife were both having affairs with the pizza man, and the husband was an alcoholic. The daughter did nothing but make out with her boyfriend all day and the son was hopelessly gay but too afraid to come out to his parents. Oh! And their dog peed on _everything_. I hated that bitch so much." Kurt shook his head in anger while Blaine laughed quietly beside him.

"Can I please get back to my declaration of love now?" he asked with a teasing smile, making Kurt blush but nod silently. "So Luke and I did everything together. And when I finally came out our freshman year of high school, he was totally fine with it. Everyone else? Not so much. That's when the bullying really started. There were wedgies and swirlies and they pantsed me on a weekly basis. I was tripped and shoved and mocked, and finally, I cracked. I couldn't handle it. So my parents moved out to Ohio and I transferred to Dalton. Those first few days at Dalton were terrible and I missed Luke _so much_. I mean, I always understood how great of a friend he was, but I never realized how lonely and miserable I was without him, you know?

"And then there was this last week," Blaine said with a sturdy nod, looking up into Kurt's eyes. "That quote has never related to me so much before. It was terrible. Possibly the worst week of my life. I had to sit in the Lima Bean like a loner every morning. It totally looked like I got stood up on Monday, too, because I accidentally ordered both a medium drip and a grande nonfat mocha just out of habit. When I finally realized that I was an idiot, I tried to change it, but then the barrista went into a whole hissy fit about how there are no refunds and blah blah blah." Kurt couldn't help but smile at the exasperated face Blaine shot him. He could just imagine the scene in the coffee shop.

"Then in history, nobody was there to make fun of Mr. Gordon's toupee with me which was especially terrible Thursday because it was slightly off-kilter, and he looked so ridiculous." Kurt cut him off with a small flail, making Blaine smirk.

"You got pictures, right?" he asked eagerly.

Blaine grimaced. "No," he sighed, causing a small moan of displeasure to come from Kurt. It was awfully adorable. "I tried to, but the quality totally sucked and then he yelled at me for having my phone out during class, and I was forced to sit up front for the rest of the period."

Kurt pursed his lips and shook his head in mock disappointment. "You're really not very sly."

Blaine scoffed. "You're one to talk, New Kid!" They laughed and Kurt bumped his shoulder playfully. As they smiled at each other, Blaine groaned. "You keep distracting me!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Kurt said although he didn't sound very apologetic. "Continue," he proclaimed with a wave of his hand.

"So," Blaine began, "as I was saying, French sucked without you, too, and I totally failed Wednesday's quiz because you weren't there to cheat off of."

"Maybe if you actually paid attention..." Kurt muttered quietly, earning himself a mocking glare. He held up his hands in surrender as Blaine chuckled quietly.

He shook his head before continuing. "And in physics, nobody was there to cheat off of _me_, which left me feeling strangely alone, which wouldn't have happened if the person who usually cheated off of me actually paid attention..." Blaine trailed off, smirking at Kurt mischievously, making him roll his eyes and elbow Blaine lightly.

"Lunch sucked, too," he continued. "Who knew David and Wes were so rude? Neither of them ever got me an extra blueberry muffin like you do. It was _terrible._ Warblers' practice was even bad without you. Wes stroked his gavel seven times this week – a new record – and nobody was there to cherish the moment with me."

"I don't know how he has a girlfriend," Kurt muttered shaking his head a bit.

Blaine ignored him and kept going. "So this week finally made me realize that . . . I _need _you in my life, Kurt. I couldn't even go an entire week without seeing you face to face. You know how at the very beginning of our . . . relationship," - he couldn't exactly call it a _friendship _when both of them wanted more - "I was kind of like your mentor, in a way? Like, your very own little gay Yoda."

Kurt smirked and nodded his head. "I wouldn't exactly call you Yoda, though. He's taller than you."

Blaine just rolled his eyes and kept going. "Well, after these past few months, everything's changed. I need you more than you need me. With Jeremiah and Rachel and just everything in my crazy ass life . . . you're really the only person who understands and who I can go to. You are all kinds of awesome, Kurt, and I just . . . I can't live without you." He turned to Kurt with wide, pleading eyes.

Kurt bit his lip and stared at Blaine in thought. "And that's why you're going to McKinley? Because you 'can't live without me'?" he asked, using finger quotes and everything.

Blaine nodded his head persistently. "Yes," he said quietly. They sat in silence for a few minutes, both lost in thought. Blaine tried to wipe his sweaty palms on his pants without being noticed but, like Kurt had said before, he was not very sly. Kurt smiled at his nerves. "Now you're laughing at my misery?" Blaine asked with a small smile, hoping Kurt understood his playful tone. From the smile Kurt shot him, he guessed he understood it perfectly.

Kurt bit his lip once more (making Blaine squirm a bit; did he have to do that _so much_?) before speaking. "How do I know this is real? After two coffee dates with Jeremiah, you thought you were in love. Why do a few yearning feelings about me mean anything?"

"I didn't . . . feel like _this_ with Jeremiah. Or Rachel. Or anybody before! You have to trust me, Kurt. I've never wanted someone so bad - No! I've never _needed _someone so bad." Blaine grabbed at Kurt's hands desperately, looking into his eyes and smiling charmingly. "I love you," he whispered. "So much."

Kurt looked at Blaine through his eyelashes, his mouth slightly agape, frozen from shock. Without even thinking about it, he leaned forward, bringing their lips together lightly at first, then with more pressure. Blaine quickly slipped a hand behind Kurt's neck and deepened the kiss.

That was enough of an answer for him.

xoxo

The following Monday, Blaine walked in through the front doors of William McKinley High School, one hand on the strap of his backpack, the other in his boyfriend's. He glanced over at Kurt with a small, nervous smile. He just smiled back and squeezed his hand encouragingly before walking forward and pulling Blaine after him.

They didn't get past first period together before Blaine felt the icy sting of a grape slushie hitting his face followed by a loud, "Welcome to McKinley, homo!" He rubbed at his eyes helplessly as the ice and dye started to sting.

"Come on," Kurt mumbled quietly, grabbing Blaine's hand once more and pulling him into a nearby bathroom.

As Kurt sat him down and started washing his hair, Blaine stared silently at the ceiling tiles and tried to blame the few tears falling from his eyes on the slushie.

The water eventually got turned off and Blaine could feel Kurt towel-drying his hair and making him sit up. He stood in front of Blaine quietly and wiped a lone tear from his cheek.

"Regret coming to McKinley, yet?" Kurt asked with a sad smile.

Blaine looked up at him then. Even while holding a towel covered in purple slushie and having slightly mussed hair after their early-morning-make-out, he looked like some sort of god.

Blaine smiled genuinely and grabbed Kurt's wrist to pull him forward. "Never," he whispered quietly against Kurt's lips before sealing his words with a kiss.

* * *

"SEXY" IS GOING TO BE ON IN TEN MINUTES AND I'M ABOUT TO PEE MYSELF!

This wasn't beta'd and it probably sucks but I wanted to finish it before Sexy came out (for me, at least) and I did so I'm crazy happy.

I got all of the possible spoilers from Glee Wikia so I'm not sure if ANY of them are true . . . So trust with caution... I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! Oh! And I've realized that Nerdy!Blaine is possibly as cute as Drunk!Blaine, if not cuter than Sleepy!Blaine... (sorry, Mary! At least I said cute rather than supermegafoxyawesomehot. Go ahead. Hit on Kurt for the next 24 hours because you know I'm going to go crazy during this episode.)

I really should be studying history right now . . . There's a test tomorrow . . . Oh well!

Lather, rinse, review!

:) Jordan


End file.
